Dr G Spot
by demi-legend
Summary: Videl's having intimacy problems with her fianceenot Gohan,so she asks help from Erasa,who tells her to meet with the famous Dr.GSpotGohanWhat'll happen when Gohan sends Videl into a new dimension of pleasure? GV
1. Default Chapter

HELLO THERE! Demi-legend, reporting with another new fic! I know, ANOTHER A/U FIC…..I've hit a major writer's block for MTFLTL, so I decided to write this one out first when the idea hit my head. But don't worry, I'm still working on MTFLTL, and I'm re-editing the chapters for it.

This fic is going to be Romance/Humor! About Gohan and Videl! TRIAL FICCY!

**WARNING: **the first parts of the fic will NOT contain lemon, but it will have a little bit of lime and Mature terms. So if you're a kiddy, don't read. If you're at least thirteen years old and mature enough, then go ahead.

Summary: Videl is having some sexual problems with her fiancée, so she asks for help from her best friend, Erasa who suggests that Videl go and meet the legendary **"Dr. G-spot" **which turns out to be, that's right you guessed it, Gohan Son. What will happen when Videl meets Gohan, and he stimulates her into a new world of pleasure? I suck at summaries, trust me, the story is way better!

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z

* * *

"**Dr. G-Spot"**

by: Demi-legend

Chapter 1

Videl bit on her lower lip, drumming her polished fingers across the wooden table anxiously, her flip-flops clogged feet tapping on the cemented floor with a certain impatient rhythm. That's what she was, impatient.

"Well!"

The blonde woman sitting across from her, Erasa, lowered her icecap with a sigh. "Are you sure you want me to help you?"

"Obviously!" Videl exclaimed through gritted teeth. "If I didn't then I wouldn't be asking you now would I?"

Normally, she wouldn't talk to her best friend this way. But she was pissed, troubled, annoyed, and her best friend was being stupid. _Kami must hate me up there…_

Erasa's eyes darted around, checking to see if anyone had heard Videl's sudden outburst. "Jeez Del, calm down will you. I'm only making sure." She fished out a pad of paper and a pen from her Gucci purse before glancing around again. "Before I do this, I need for you to tell me again what it is that's wrong."

Knowing Erasa would do anything to help her, Videl relaxed herself in her seat and leaned back uncomfortably. After a deep breathe, she began her story. "Dean and I are engaged so naturally we'd be……._exploring _each other's bodies and having- having uhmm, you know……._sex_," Videl whispered the last part as if confessing a deep dark secret. "And, well- he's, I'm not….he can't, err, we're…."

Erasa rolled her eyes and grasped her friends hand with impatience. "Oh for Kami's sake Del! I've known you since we were in diapers, you don't need to be all shy at me! Is he good or bad? Plain and simple."

A very noticeable blush spread fluently through Videl's entire face. She was acting childish, but you can't blame her! IT'S EMBARASSING! "I'm sorry, it's just….I'm not comfortable discussing things like these."

Erasa laughed to ease the tension and took a sip from her drink. "You're talking to me Videl, the girl you took baths with when we were six years old. Don't worry, it's perfectly normal to have these talks. Everyone does it."

That seemed to calm Videl a bit, the tomato complexion on her face slowly faded away.

"So, how is he? Good or bad?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Videl replied with hesitation. "I guess he's fine but- it's awkward."

"What's awkward?"

Videl sent Erasa one of her famous heated glares while the blonde countered it with an impish smile. "Erraaaasssaaaaa, you know damn well what IT is. SEX okay!"

"Well then, why didn't you say so? No need to be all sensitive about it. Now, tell me why it's so awkward."

Videl leaned forward, her eyes conscious to her surroundings. "It's like we're both first timers, like we don't know what we're doing! He touches me, I touch him, but it's like he's the only one getting excited about it! I don't feel hot when he touches me, I don't feel like I want to do _it _when he touches me! Where's the friction? Where's the heat? WHERE'S THE DAMNED F-HORMONES!"

Woops. Too loud.

The entire café went dead silent, all heads turned towards Videl. You've got to hand it to her though, she's got one hell of a vocal cord!

Erasa waved at their audience weakly, trying to take some of the unwanted attention from her best friend who was currently trying her hand in magic, to disappear into thin air. "I'm really sorry, my friend here is auditioning for a play and we're uhmm….practising."

Cricket noises.

Then everything began to move again as everyone went back to their own business. Damned lousy nosey people!

"I'm so embarrassed, I want to get out of here!" Videl exclaimed, grabbing her coat from the back of her chair until Erasa stopped her with a hand.

"Videl, no, don't go. We still need to talk about this. Besides, no one uses the term _F-hormones_ anymore, that's so 80's."

Videl's purple orbs brightened with curiosity. "Really? So what do they call "fuck hormones" these days? How do you say you really want to get laid?"

Erasa chuckled. "Horny. Don't ask me why but that's the term when you really want to get a penis shoved up your-

"Erasa…..

"Oh sorry, hehe, well back to business. So it seems as if he doesn't know where to touch you, is that it?"

Videl shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you even know where your erotic spots are? Do you know where you want to be touched?"

Videl's brows crunched together. "Well yah……down there of course."

Erasa bit her lower lip. "Is that it?"

"Is there supposed to be another spot?" Videl asked in total confusion.

Erasa slapped her hand on her forehead. "Oh my, don't you know that there are certain spots in your body that are very sensitive and highly pleasurable besides down there?"

The blank face Videl had was enough of a response for Erasa. The blonde sighed and shook her head, taking out her cell phone. "Videl, you know who Dr. G-spot is, don't you?"

Videl's eyes were blank for a moment, then widened dramatically, her head slowly bobbed up and down. "H-he's only a myth Erasa, a guy in some erotic tale passed down from woman to woman."

The blonde shook her head with a devilish smile. "Nope, he's real. I should know, I've met him before."

Videl fell back on her chair with a loud thud. "WHAT! You've MET him? No way!...wait, _met _him or……"

Now it was Erasa's turn to blush, and Videl squealed uncharacteristically in surprise. "You're lying!"

"Nope, best time of my life." Erasa breathed dreamily, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

Videl felt like she had a hairball stuck in her throat. "B-but, Sharpener! You guys are married!"

"Oh, he knew about it of course. Dr. G won't work with a patient unless both parties are well aware of it. He says it's because he doesn't want to cause any marital problems or something."

Videl slumped ungracefully on her chair, her hand on her forehead. "It can't be true….a real Dr. G-spot?"

"Yup, authentic. AND he's the most amazing guy in the entire universe! He's so gorgeous, caring, compassionate, strong, smart, the list goes on and on girl. I swear, if he didn't have that policy I would've fallen at his feet a looooooong time ago."

"Policy? What policy?"

Erasa waved her hand. "Don't worry about it for now. All I want you to do is give him a call, and he'll do wonders for you and Dean."

Videl abruptly got to her feet as if something had burned her chair. "WHAT! I'M NOT HIRING SOME SEX MANIAC DOCTOR!"

She yelled that to the heavens as if no one else was in the world.

Erasa sweat dropped and dragged her friend back down to her seat. "Videl, he's not a sex maniac doctor. And you're not going to have sex with him, it's one of his policies. He's just going to show you where your erotic spots are. It's different for everywoman, and it's his job to find those spots."

"I can find that out for myself thank you!" Videl snapped indignantly, her face as red as ketchup, arms crossed across her chest.

"No, you can't. Not like him." Erasa took Videl's hand in hers. "Del, you know I would never suggest something that would ruin yours and Dean's relationship right? And I would never suggest anything that would hurt you. Trust me, he can help you."

There was a moment of silence that followed, in which Videl was focused in deep thought. Everything Erasa said was true, she would never tell her something that would hurt her.

Very reluctantly, Videl leaned forward and whispered softly "You guys didn't have sex and still you're that crazy for him?"

Erasa smiled widely and nodded. "He doesn't need to have sex with you for you to fall in love with him. He's that good."

Now her interest was peaked. "So….what does he do?"

Erasa laughed, scribbling a phone number on the pad of paper and handed it to Videl. "He just touches you, but trust me, that's enough. So give him a call, tell me you got the number from me and he'll understand."

Videl glanced around them, then hurriedly stuffed the paper in her pocket with a blush. "I'll think about it."

The blonde nodded with understanding, took a sip from her drink then continued. "Oh, before you call him though, there are a few rules."

"Rules? Wh-

"Rule number one, both sides must be aware of this arrangement. Which means you have to tell Dean about it first and he has to agree. Second Rule is secrecy. If you are to be his patient, you must swear never to tell anyone else of his identity."

"How come you told me then?" Videl asked, thoroughly confused.

Erasa shuffled in her seat with a mischievous smile. "Let's just say, he owes me a big favor. Now, there's one last rule you must know of and that is-

Before Erasa could finish her sentence, her cell phone rang which led to long hours of conversation. Eventually, Videl said her goodbye and left, she wasn't one to sit around for hours while waiting for someone to get off the phone anyway.

* * *

Next day…

A blue Mercedes parked by the front doors of the Royal Son Hotel, Videl and Erasa stepped out of the car and straightened their clothes. After giving her car keys to one of the employees to be parked, the two women made their way inside.

The lounge was majestic, with shiny marble walls and floors, decorated with expensive designed Persian carpets, heavy glass chandeliers that bathed the entire room with a warm yellow glow hung from the tall ceilings.

People of many age and kinds, whether it be animals in suits or business men, families on vacation or other hotel employees, were walking about with their duties.

"Does he live in a hotel suit?" asked Videl in awe of her surroundings.

Erasa chuckled at her, shaking her head as she lead her friend to the elevators and punched in PH. "No, silly of course not. He owns the hotel, so he lives in the top Pent House."

Videl's eyes widened in surprise, suddenly she didn't feel so well. "Don't tell me that Dr. G- spot is a 'Son.'"

The elevator stopped and hissed open with a 'ding,' which led them to a gigantic thick glass door engraved with golden writings and symbols. Before Erasa could ring the bell, Videl grabbed her hand. "Erasa, I don't think I can do this anymore. How about we go home?"

Her best friend shook her head stubbornly. "No way Videl, we're here already. What's the matter with you, you were never intimidated by money before."

"I am NOT intimidated!" Videl countered hotly, poking Erasa on the shoulders with her finger. "It's just, this is way too much to deal with right now. I'm going home."

At that, the blonde clamped both her hands on Videl, preventing her from running away. "Oh no you don't!" Sure, Videl could easily throw Erasa off, but she would never do that to her friend.

"Everything will be fine, you worry too much. You did tell Dean about this didn't you?"

Videl nodded weakly. Actually, she didn't even mention it to her fiancée. But hey, what he doesn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Good, now let's go in."

"WAIT!"

"What now!"

Videl blushed slightly and looked down. "Before we do this, you have to tell me what he's like."

Erasa sighed dramatically. "You mean besides being unbelievably handsome, charismatic, smart, sweet, charming-

"Woah, alright Erasa you could stop now before your brain over loads from your excess use of words you don't know," Videl said with a smile.

"Hey! I do know what those words mean! I'm not stupid ya know!" Erasa howled angrily, her brows twitching in her face. Videl chuckled at her, which angered her more. "You know what, just forget it. Let's see who has the last laugh after this."

She rang the door bell until an old butler opened the door for them, he also seemed to recognize Erasa. "Ms. Paper! Nice of you to drop by, please do come in. Shall I inform Master Gohan of your presence?"

Videl's eyes widened into saucers. _GOHAN SON_!

The two women were led to a lavish room with black leather couches and a long glass fountain that glowed a faint ethereal blue.

"Yes please James. Actually, tell him I'm here with a friend in need of his……service." Erasa replied, smiling mischievously at Videl.

_Oh, this blonde is dead once I get my hands on her, _Videl silently thought, sitting stiffly on one of the couches as James, the butler, left with a bow.

"Errraaasssaaa, you never told me Son Gohan was Dr. G-spot!"

"Why, you know him?"

"Of him! He's one of the richest bachelors in the world!"

Erasa raised a sculpted brow. "Bachelor?"

"Yes, a rich young bachelor!" Videl hissed through clenched teeth.

"Well, have you seen what he looks like?"

She was about to snap back with a smart comment when Videl realized that she actually had no idea what he looked like. Son Gohan was always talked about but his image was never publicized. How odd. "I- well, actually……no."

Just then, James came back into the room. "Ms. Erasa, Master Gohan wishes to see you in his room," he stopped to look at Videl for a moment, then continued to say, "Privately."

The two women exchange questioning glances, before Erasa reluctantly stood up and left with James. Videl looked around the room, fiddling with her fingers. She was now alone, all alone, with no one else in the room…..a room filled with numerous expensive stuff…..hrmmm…

_Oh Videl, snap out of it!_

* * *

In Gohan's room…

Erasa opened the wooden door to the gigantic master's bedroom, her eyes darting around in search for its owner. "Gohan, you in here?"

Before she could say anything else, strong arms wrapped around her waist and she was lifted a few feet off the ground. "Erasa! Nice to see you again!"

The blonde girl squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around his neck with a wide smile. "Gohan! Oh my Kami, you look so handsome! How've ya been?"

He smiled the smile that could turn any woman's legs into jelly. "I've been great. How've you been?"

Erasa chuckled and nodded as she was led to sit by his grand red circular bed. "I've been good, Sharpener and I have been having the best nights of our lives. And we owe that to you."

Gohan blushed slightly as the blonde wriggled her brows suggestively with a laugh. "Erasa, you don't need to say that."

"Actually, I do Gohan. You see, I came here with a friend and……"

Gohan regarded her blankly at first, then his eyes widened and he stepped back. "No….."

She looked up at him with a weak smile and he shook his head harder in denial. "Erasa, I told you I'm not doing that anymore! I'm done with it, it's in the past and I'm never doing it again."

Desperate times call for desperate measures. It's time to get dirty.

Erasa sniffled, her lower lip pouting, her big blue luminous eyes glistening with unshed tears. _Oh no, not the puppy dog pout…_

Gohan quickly turned away, covering both his eyes with his hands. "Erasa……"

"B-but, I'm just asking this one favor….pa pa pa pleaaassseeeeeee!"

"I can't."

"WAHHHHHH! After a-all I've, I've done for you, you c-can't do this ONE favor for me? Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Her lower lip trembled for added effect, her body convulsing with sobs, tears falling down her face.

"Erasa……"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

People in Namek heard that one.

Gohan sighed in defeat, knowing there was no way he could get out of it anyway. "Alright, fine fine. I'll do it…"

Erasa's face lit up at once, all the tears and sobs disappeared as if it was never there. Amazing.

"Really? You'll do it Gohan?"

The poor demi-saiyan sighed and nodded, then held out a finger just as Erasa was about to jump at him with a bear hug. "But this is the LAST time I'm doing this, ever."

"Okay!"

Erasa hugged him happily, squealing with delight and glee. "Oh my, Videl'll be so happy once I tell her the news! When can you start Gohan?"

Gohan looked to his side where a big calendar was hanging by the wall, his sharp eyes scanning the various dates. "Well, I can start early tomorrow. By the usual spot where I always meet my clients."

Erasa squealed again. "GREAT! I'll go tell Videl right now and get her ready." She ran for the door, but ran back to Gohan the next moment when she remembered something. "Oh, and you take care of yourself okay! Eat your vegetables everyday, and say hi to Kiara for me!"

Gohan waved goodbye as the blonde dashed out the door of his bedroom. "I will!" He shook his head with a small smile, sighing to himself. What did he get himself into now?

Walking over to his dresser, he fingered the ring on his finger for a moment, before sliding it off and storing it in a box. "One last time, I promise."

* * *

Welps, there you go! How was it you guys? Good? Bad? Whatever it is, please review!

The next chapter will be when things start to heat up! So if you want more, REVIEW!

I will be constantly working on More Than Friends, Less Than Lovers so don't fret. Just give me some time to sort things out.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I am really sorry you guys for the super long wait! I've just really lost the inspiration to write, but now I'm trying my best not to let you guys down. And for those of you who read More Than Friends, Less Than Lovers, I'm re-editing the chappies and hopefully I'll get a new chapter up by next week.

Thanks for the awesome reviews you guys! And keep them coming!

I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes you might find, but I didn't have time to check it over since I wanted to put this up as early as possible, I'll probably re-edit it when I have the time if I have to.

**Important: **As I've already said, I think, this story will have a lot of adult content, but no lemons, the farthest I will go is lime. This chapter will not have it though, the next chapter definitely will. I am currently debating whether or not to just label chapters with their rating or should I just make the entire fic **Mature **? The bad thing about making the fic rated **M **is that a lot of people won't get to read it and the fic won't have that much scenes with uhmm people doing the hanky panky or whatever…so tell me what you guys think I should do. Just incase though, make sure to look out for this story in the **M **section!

* * *

"**Dr. G-Spot"**

by: Demi-legend

Chapter 2

'This is stupid. Why am I even doing this? Argh, I feel like an idiot.'

Videl twitched in her seat by the coffee shop, her eyes darting everywhere to see if anyone suspicious was heading her way.

'He's late. Well what did you expect from a rich pampered little prince, Videl? Hmmm…maybe he forgot. No, I'm never that fortunate.'

Videl looked around once again and banged her fist on the table. 'That's it, I'm going. Maybe if I'm lucky the guy died on his way here.' She thought with a smirk, getting to her feet and stomping across the road without looking.

'I hope he fell down from his fancy building.'

She was so engrossed in her evil ill-tempered thoughts that she didn't see or hear the car zooming towards her in illegal speed until it was too late. 'Maybe he got hit by a ca-

Videl snapped her head to the side when she heard a loud honking, her eyes widened at the sight she saw. Uh-oh…

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!**

Before Videl could process what had happened, someone tackled her out of the way just in time. The two rolled on the streets a couple of feet away before they reached an abrupt stop. Videl felt like she was hit by the car anyway, her head was spinning around in circles and her body felt like jelly. Standing up on wobbly legs, she howled at the car zooming down the street with the roar of its tires. "Hey! Watch where you're going you idiot! You coulda hit me back there!"

Gohan, who got to his feet clearing his head, blinked at the woman he just saved. 'Woah, that's going to leave a mark.' He brushed his arms and knees before he approached Videl. "Excuse me miss, but are you oka-

Unfortunately for him, Videl was not in the brightest of moods. "And you! What the hell was that? You might as well just left me there the way you attacked me!"

He stared at her, dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, but I think I just save your life back there."

Videl glared at him and poked his chest with her finger, her teeth bared. "I could've handled myself fine junior. And what kind of saving was that anyway, Mr. Hero? You tackled me like I had a damn football!" As if she just remembered about the pain, the stinging on her elbow made its presence. Ouch…that hurts…

"Gosh how stupid am I? Next time I try and save a lady dumb enough to cross the street without looking both ways, I'll make sure to push them 'lightly.' In case you didn't know, I didn't actually have time to asses the situation miss," Gohan bit back, crossing his arms. What a bad way to start the morning….

Videl couldn't believe it. Someone was insulting her! 'I- what- this is- I can't believe-OHHH this guy is so going to get it!'

As smart as the two were, they were fighting in the middle of the road once again. A fat guy driving a ten wheeler truck a block away munched on his donut while he hummed to himself. While reaching for his coffee though, his glazed pastry slipped from his hand and dropped to the floor. "Oh, what the heck. Ah, it's still good, 5 second rule." He bent down to pick it up, not knowing in a few seconds he was going to make pancakes out of two citizens arguing in the middle of the road.

How unfortunate…

"A thank you would be nice."

Videl snorted a laugh. "Hah! A thank you? You're joking right?"

Gohan shrugged. "Considering I just saved your life. But you know what, fine. Just forget it. I'm not going to waste my time here with you."

'Oh why I oughta- Just as Videl was about to whack him one, she saw the truck roaring its way to them, her eyes widened dramatically. 'You've got to be shitting me…'

With a growl, she pushed Gohan ( who had turned around, not noticing the truck ) and herself out of the way a split second from impact. She rolled around with him and landed on top, her nose brushing against his.

'This is the weirdest morning of my entire life…'

"Hello…"

(-)(-)

Have you ever asked someone who lost their parents where their dad was, or had your ex-girlfriend meet your girlfriend for the first time? Do you remember how awkward those moments were? Good, because this was ten times worse.

Videl was back in the coffee shop, stirring her mocha latte with Gohan sitting opposite to her, his eyes finding interest on his shoes.

"Sooo….," she began hesitantly, her mind completely blank. That tackle roll they did must've rattled her brains.

"Yup…."

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gohan chewed on his lower lip, glancing around. 'Where the hell is this Videl girl? Erasa, I'm going to kill you…'

Little did Gohan know, Videl was thinking along the same lines.

Unable to take the silence, he cleared his throat and gave a small smile. "Just to uhh clear things up, I'm-

"- sorry for the way I acted, back there I mean," Videl finished for him, smiling.

Gohan nodded with a smirk. "Yeah, I was just about to say that. I-er…I guess we're-

"-even."

"Wow, that's weird. I was thinking the-

"exact same thing?"

"Do you always do that?" Gohan questioned.

Videl laughed lightly. "Sometimes. So, are you waiting for something…. or something?"

He nodded in reply, glancing at his expensive Rolex. "Actually yeah. And she's late. You?"

"Same. And the funny thing is I don't even know what he looks like."

Gohan raised his brows with amusement. "Wow, ditto. I've never met her; this is actually the first time so I'm kinda nervous."

"You're telling me," Videl laughed. "This guy I'm meeting is supposed to be extremely handsome, and rich. Hah, he maybe rich but handsome my ass, I bet he's some old rich wrinkled man."

Gohan snickered, sipping from his drink. "I'll say."

'What do you know, a nice guy.' Videl bit her lower lip in thought. 'Maybe this isn't such a bad morning after all…'

"Hey, I never formally introduced myself did I?"

Gohan shook his head while sipping his drink with a funny straw.

"The names Videl, Videl Satan."

Gohan chocked, squirted his drink out his nose and stood up abruptly, unfortunately his feet were stuck between the chair legs and he fell back flinging his arms wildly in a vein attempt to stop his fall, with a loud "thud."

"Oh gosh, are you okay?" Videl quickly asked, standing on her feet, concern marring her face.

(-)(-)

Videl stared at the door with wide eyes, her feet suddenly refused to move. Standing here all day suddenly seemed like a good idea.

Gohan opened the door with his card key and smiled at his guest. "Here we are, come in…….unless you want to stand there all day."

"Actually that's not a bad id- ouffff!"

Rolling his eyes, Gohan grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside, locking the door behind them. "Make yourself at home."

Videl removed her coat; her eyes roaming the lavish bedroom nervously. Every nerve in her body screamed for her to run. Run away and never return! Where? Anywhere! As long as it wasn't here….with _him._

Gohan could practically taste her unease. She was fidgeting with her hands; her bottom lip curved unsurely, her eyes darting everywhere as if looking for escape. He smiled. No matter how much he didn't want to chuckle, he couldn't help it.

She looked like she was going to bolt any moment now.

Videl glared at him, her hands on her hips. "Well I'm glad you think this is funny," she snapped. "Because I don't find it amusing at all."

'Much better,' Gohan thought, crossing his arms and surveying her curiously with a smile. "That's what I want, be yourself and relax. I won't bite until later."

Videl rolled her eyes, not enjoying his humor at all. She sat stiffly on the far edge of the big red bed, still chewing on her lower lip. "Whose place is this? It's kind off nice."

"Mine. It's one of my, rest house I guess that no one really knows about."

She nodded and looked around curiously, although her mind was somewhere else. Like how to get the hell out of there. "I- I don't suppose I can still back out, can I?"

He shrugged his shoulders in reply, removing his dress shirt so that his upper body was only adorned with a white undershirt, a flimsy white undershirt, a flimsy white undershirt that will become see through and cling to his body when wet. Hrmm….suddenly, Videl felt really thirsty.

"Of course you can. I don't want to force you into anything." His words fell on def ears though as Videl felt her stomach turn. With minds of their own, both her hands flew over her eyes, a wild blush heating her entire face immediately.

'Oh kami, oh Kami OH KAMI!'

Gohan sighed and sat down on the couch by the bed. "Videl, what are you doing?"

"What's it look like you idiot? You can't just undress like that in front of a lady!" She bit harshly, turning away with her eyes shut tight.

"Woah, can we please go back to year 2005 please. I'm still dressed. Here, look, open your eyes."

"No."

"Videl…."

"No!"

"Come on Videl….I'll strip if you don't."

'Oh Gods, please tell me he did NOT just say that!'

She pressed her lips to a firm line. "You wouldn't dare."

She heard a zipper getting unzipped, her mind screamed, her hands left and her eyes popped open in panic. "Alright! Alright, I'm looking! Now- please….zip up whatever it is you- uhm- unzipped." She stammered, struggling to keep her eyes from roaming away from Gohan's face.

She never noticed until now, but he was so undeniably handsome even she would admit it. His midnight gravity defying hair matched with his mysterious dark eyes. His face had strong masculine features yet still had this strange boyish charm to it. He looked like he was carved by Aphrodite herself in a vision of a perfect man.

Gohan smiled at her.

And those damned white teeth of his! No wonder Erasa fell head over heels for this guy…

"Videl, relax. It was just a pillow case." He said, zipping back the red pillowcase in his hand with a cheesy grin. "What do I need to do for you to trust me?"

"Let me out."

"Besides that," Gohan responded with a chuckle.

Videl opened her mouth to say something but he beat her to it. "Besides that too."

She sighed in defeat, her eyes narrowed at him. "You're not really giving me any options here."

Gohan stared at her for a moment, as if calculating something. Then when he made up his mind, he stood from the couch and sat beside her on the bed. Of course, being Videl, she moved away with wide eyes.

Gohan moved closer. Videl moved back.

Gosh, they were like repelling magnets!

"Will you stop moving away?"

"Then stop moving closer!"

Gohan shook his head and stretched out both of his arms to her; she looked at both of his hands suspiciously. "Touch it."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Close your eyes and touch my hands."

"I'm not-

"You know I'm not gonna stop bugging you about this."

That was true. Videl looked around them as if to check if someone was watching, then turned back to Gohan's hands. Might as well get it over with.

After taking a deep breath, Videl closed her eyes and placed her small delicate hands on his rough larger ones, wincing at the sudden unfamiliar feeling of his hands.

The first thing that came to her mind was how warm he felt. She could practically feel his heat transferring to her body, warming her all over. It felt oddly wonderful…

"How do you feel?"

Videl bit her lip in hesitation. "Strange…and warm."

Gohan smiled. "Good. Now move your hands upward on my arms. Don't grasp, just feel."

"This is really stu-

"Videl…"

"Alright, jeez." Videl sighed and slowly began to maneuver her hands lightly to feel his arms. What she felt surprised her. His skin felt so smooth and warm, covering the large hard muscles underneath. She silently wondered to herself what kind of lotion he used, but shook the thought away.

Suddenly, the room felt as if it got a lot hotter.

She couldn't believe this was an arm. Everywhere she touched was smooth and hot and warm and hard, every crevice of muscle so perfectly shaped and formed. Compared to Gohan's arms, Dean's felt like a little girls'.

Videl then wondered with a blush how good it would've felt to be wrapped in these.

Gohan smiled, feeling the blush in his cheeks worsening. He could see she was more relaxed now, which was a good thing. "Open your eyes now."

Her hands stopped their wandering, much to her silent disappointment. Slowly, Videl opened her eyes and blushed. "That felt good, weird, but good."

He laughed. "Well, it's supposed to make you feel less nervous. Before we can do anything you need to be comfortable touching me. So, you okay now?"

Videl nodded. That did ease the tension…..a little bit.

Gohan smiled and got to his feet, clapping his hands together. "Alright then, so I need you to remove your clothes."

Tension back. Videl's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

His smile faltered and he sweat dropped. "I meant to your bra and underwear please."

"I'm not stripping for you, if that's what you're asking," Videl howled, springing to her feet and bolting for the door. Unfortunately for her, Gohan got there first.

She narrowed her eyes and growled dangerously. "Move."

Boy, she has got to be the feistiest girl Gohan's ever met. And trust me, he's been around.

"I'm sorry if I came a little strong but we're going to have to get through this," he explained reasonably, his arms spread-eagled to block the door from a potentially charging bull. "The sooner we start, the sooner we finish Videl."

She opened her mouth to snap at him but Gohan beat her to it. "And this would go way faster if you stopped being so defensive. Now, can you please take a seat."

'This boy is seriously brave ordering me around like that…' Videl harrumphed and crossed her arms, tapping her feet impatiently on the floor. "Fine, the sooner we start the sooner I get out of here. But this does NOT leave the room, you understand me?" Videl added her famous Satan glare of evil & torture for extra effect.

Gohan nodded meekly. "Confidential."

See, you can scare the shit out of any man with a bit of effort.

"For your sake it better be," Videl sat back on the bed and glared at Gohan expectantly. "If I'm going to change then you mister will not be looking."

He just stared at her, his browns knotting in confusion. "I'm going to see it anyway what's the difference?"

"If you don't turn around then I won't change."

"Okay, fine, I'm turning," Gohan sighed, facing the door. When he didn't hear anything he asked, "What's wrong now?"

"I'm not changing with you there. For all I know you have eyes on the back of-

"Videl….I'm going to the kitchen, when I get back you'd better be undressed."

"Alright, I'm changing, no need to get hostile on me." Videl declared, hesitantly taking her clothes off when Gohan left the room until she was only wearing her black bra and panties.

She wrapped her arms around herself self consciously, while biting her lower lip. She still couldn't believe she was doing something like this. Something so out of her character.

There had better be great benefits to this or there would be one dead blonde in the 6 pm news tonight.

Gohan came back with a bowl of what looked like chocolate covered strawberries in one hand, the other over his eyes, a boyish smile on his face. "Can I look now?"

'You're enjoying this aren't you? You overgrown bastard.' "If you have to…"

He opened his eyes and Videl watched with satisfaction as Gohan's jaw dropped…literally. He had to remind himself to breath.

Videl was short but very well developed. Her skin was a beautiful ivory blend, in contrast to her long silky raven hair cascading down her to her shoulders, she was soft and alluring to the eyes. Her legs were long and her body was curvaceous in every possible way. If Gohan was carved by Aphrodite to be the image of a perfect man, Videl would be the goddess of beauty and love herself.

'No Gohan, down boy- no Gohan, bad Gohan- NO! NO! Bad Gohan! Argh….this is not the time nor the place you sly dog.' Gohan was so lost in thought he almost dropped the bowl in his hand.

"You going to just stand there all day admiring me or are we going to get this over with?" Videl teased smugly, her hand on her waist in a confident pose.

That snapped Gohan back to reality and he blushed like a hot tomato, looking down and scratching the back of his head innocently. "Right. I- I'm- I just…wow! I mean, sorry about..er…gosh. You look wonderful."

'Man, you are so smooth Gohan,' He thought wryly, placing the bowl down on the table.

Videl laughed and felt all her tension slip away. It wasn't like her to seduce a man like that and tease him confidently about it. But it was nice to know she still had that effect on men.

"Thank you Gohan, I appreciate the compliment. So, what are we going to do now?"

Gohan composed himself and sat down in front of her on the couch, "Well first you're going to tell me what the problem is then we'll go from there."

Videl nodded and sat down on the bed, crossing her legs in an attempt to cover herself up. She felt so naked! "If we're going to talk why'd you make me…uhmm…lose my clothing?"

"Because you're self-conscious," Gohan replied confidently. "And you don't need to be. We're going to use this time to get to know each other while you get used to having less clothes. It's important to feel comfortable in your own skin with your partner."

"I am comfortable naked with Dean," Videl argued, complete with the Satan glare.

Gohan raised his arms in defense. "Well alright, sorry. So tell me what's wrong."

Videl looked away, contemplating on how she was going to word her problem. "Dean's a great guy and everything but sex with him is...is like a routine I guess would be the best word to describe it. I mean, its good but I'm just not-

"Aroused?"

"-in to it," Videl finished with a blush.

Gohan nodded at her. "What do you guys do when you have…er..when you have it?"

Videl blinked at him blankly. "I don't understand the question."

He chuckled and noted with a smile that slowly but surely Videl was becoming less conscious abut her body. Her posture and shoulders were no longer tense but relaxed, her arms no longer across her chest covering herself but on her sides. Good.

"Tell me how you guys do it." Gohan shocked himself at how openly he could say something like that without blushing. 'Yikes, what am I turning into?'

Videl bit her lip hesitantly, her cheeks flaming red. Oh kami, this is so weird. "Uhmm…we do what everyone does I guess. He- he comes to me and carries me to bed while kissing- ehem- kissing me on the- ehem- lips. Then we take our….our clothes off and we- ehem- I'm sorry I think there's something stuck in my throat- ehem- and yeah, we uh..we do it."

Gohan whistled and nodded, cracking his knuckles. "Let me get this straight. You feel like sex is a routine, you're not aroused, and all you guys do is kiss and intercourse, am I right?"

The way he said it made Videl feel like a charity case. Was her sex life really that bad? She nodded, silently dumbfounded.

"Does he touch you anywhere that feels good?"

"You mean besides down-

"Yeah."

Silence. Then a reply. "No."

Gohan got to his feet and began to unbuckle his best as if Videl wasn't there. "Hey Videl, can you tell me what the five senses of the body are?"

She nodded with wide eyes, her mind divided into two. "Yiy- ahah..Yes of course."

"Name them." Gohan said, sliding his belt off very slowly.

Videl swallowed the huge lump in her throat, her eyes glued to Gohan's hand as he began to unbutton his jeans. "Uh….name them, sure- I- I- sight!"

"Uh-huh" Gohan slid his jeans off, revealing sculpted muscular legs.

'Oh kami….'Videl felt herself blush from head to toe. Never had any man gotten her attention so completely like this. "I- uhm…smell..smell is another one…and and and sound…"

Gohan lifted his undershirt off. Videl almost fainted. Her eyes grew wide and her breathing hitched at the male perfection before her. Suddenly she became incredibly hot. "Keep going Videl…two more."

She shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts but her actions were in vain. Subconsciously, Videl moved back further on the bed, her eyes glued at Gohan's sinful eyes as he worked his Rolex watch off. She was so enthralled by his body and his movements that she found it impossible to form articulate words. "Ta-ta- oh gosh, t-touch and and-

Gohan stood up straight, now only on his flimsy white boxers and a devilish smirk on his handsome face. He was practically dripping with raw masculine sex appeal and deep stirring fire of passion that Videl couldn't help but imagine forbidden images of him. If any woman did not find him incredibly erotic right now, Videl wouldn't have believed them.

"Last one Videl…" he whispered huskily.

His deep voice broke her from her trance as she looked up at him with lust-filled half lidded eyes. "Taste."

Gohan chuckled lightly at the state of unease and anxiety Videl was in, before sitting down beside her on the bed. "Right." He leaned closer to her ear, Videl shut her eyes as she sat stiffly, her throat and lips suddenly felt so dry. Gohan's warm breath tickled her ears causing all thought processes to shut down, and he smirked when she shivered slightly. "Calm down Videl," he whispered with a snicker.

The raven haired woman blushed and visibly tried to relax herself. 'I would if you weren't so close…..and naked…practically…' She admitted sourly to herself.

Gohan gave her time to get comfortable before he hesitantly stated, "This is the awkward part. I can help you with your problem Videl but I'm going to have to touch you…. _Intimately._ Is that okay?"

Videl quickly nodded, her eyes wide. She didn't know what possessed her to do so but she did. After everything they've done already, might as well.

Gohan blushed at himself (disappointed yet mainly relieved she said yes quite so eagerly), placing both of his arms in either side of her, so that she was pinned under him on the bed, a sexy smirk on his lips. He felt like one of those male lions cornering his prey with long silky legs and was as gorgeous as hell….

Oh boy, those hormones are working pretty damn well…

"Let's get started then…"

* * *

And this is when you press this button down there and tell me what you think so far! And maybe give suggestions on the plot because I am currently just dabbling so far. Whelps, take care you guys! 

**MAKE SURE YOU READ THE IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE ON THE TOP OF THE PAGE!**

Oh and can you guys help me...tell me how to make spaces in this thing please! Everytime I make doulbe spaces in between paragraphs, it goes back to just one space! Help! thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello guys! I know, long time hasn't it? Really sorry about that, been really busy. I'm gonna keep it short so you can go read already. This story will be rated **"M" **by the next chapter because I don't want to get kicked out of So look out for this fic in the M section!

It's also real funny how a lot of you think Kiara is an animal! MWUAHAHAHA! I almost died laughing. It does sound like an animal name doesn't it? It's also funny how I haven't actually introduced either Dean or Kiara in chapter one or two and yet you guys are already nervous about them. But hey, that's a good thing right? I'm building tension. Anyways, you'll get a glimpse at Kiara in this Chapter, and of course more G/V goodness!

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

Disclaimer: Own nothing I don't! Don't sue therefore please!

* * *

* * *

Chapter 3

By: Demi-legend

A young beautiful woman dressed in an expensive body-fitting black dress and a big red hat with big dark shades over her eyes strolled down the airport hallways confidently, followed by an entourage of large men dressed in black dragging red strollers with them.

People stopped to stare at them, whispering admiringly as Kiara Son, wife of Gohan Son, the beautiful and most famous and vigilant activist of the time headed out the rotating glass doors of Satan Airlines.

After all, it wasn't everyday you see her in Satan City. Kiara was always visiting poor countries, trying to end world poverty or if not, she's doing something equally angelic. You could say she was the perfect woman, smart, beautiful, kind and caring, and because of this the view of the public on her was divided. Although most people adore her and look up to her, a lot of them are jealous and angry or in disbelief that someone like her actually exists.

The stretch limousine opened for her and she stepped inside, removing her shades as she did so.

"Nice to have you back Mrs. Son," said Arthur, the tall blonde driver who twisted around from the front seat.

Kiara smiled at him. "It's good to see you again. How are the kids? I believe they're what, 7 and 13 now?"

"Oh the kids are great! And yes, they are. Alicia is 7 and Brittany just turned 13 yesterday. So, where to?"

"Royal Son Hotel please. Congratulate Brittany for me will you Arthur?"

Arthur nodded and released the brake. "Sure thing Mrs. Son."

* * *

A red head girl flipped through the latest magazine while lying belly first on her friends fluffy bed, her feet rose up and down in boredom. She looked up at Erasa, who had her back turned and was busy with the computer, then down at her magazine again.

"Soooo….where's Videl?"

She wasn't positive, but Erasa's back seemed to stiffen at her question. How strange…

"Out…."

"Out where?"

…

"Somewhere…"

Melissa, the red head, frowned. "Is she….alone?"

Erasa bit her lip. "N-no..er…I mean, no."

Now she was curious. Melissa sat up on the bed, legs crossed. "Business or Pleasure?"

"Business….a meeting I think," Erasa replied, fidgeting in her chair.

Something was definitely up. Erasa never fidgeted unless she was lying. "Erasa…."

The blonde froze.

Melissa got to her feet and she loomed on her prey. "Erasa…."

Beads of sweat rolled down Erasa's face.

"Erasa!"

"Okay okay! She's with Gohan Son! Videl came up to me before and started complaining about her and Dean so I suggested that she go visit him, so we did we went up his hotel knocked on his door and I asked him if he would do it he was hesitant at first but then I used my super skills in begging and he fell for it so he's doing me this one last favor please don't get mad at me I was doing it for Videl!"

Melissa blinked, and blinked again as her mind tried to process everything at once. When she finally caught up, all the blood from her face drained away, and she smacked the blonde upside the head.

"WHAT? Erasa! Erasa- ERASA! Are you stupid?"

Erasa gave a meek no but she wasn't heard.

"Are you insane? What possibly possessed you to do that! Does Videl know what she's gotten herself into? Do you? Does she know Gohan is married! Kami, Erasa!Videl is engaged! Are you trying to break them up?"

Melissa was heaving, her hands in her hair, her breathing labored.

"Of course I know Gohan's married! I'm the one who introduced him to Kiara in the first place! And that's why he's doing this one favor for me, because he owes me."

Melissa's eyes widened and her hands shot to Erasa's neck and shook her like a rag doll. "Are the both of you nuts? You know what Gohan can do to women!"

"Y-yeah, b-b-but this is Videl we're talk-talking about. Stop shak- shaking me! It took her two years just to kiss Dean and four years before she got engaged with him! She won't fall in love with Gohan, trust me," Erasa replied. But even she wasn't sure if she believed what she said.

Melissa paced around the room biting her nails. This was a disaster! She whirled to Erasa angrily, her mind racing, her heart pounding. "Did you at least tell Videl about the rules?"

Erasa nodded wildly. "Of course! She swore to secrecy, she told me that Dean knew what she was doing and…," her eyes widened when she remembered something, "Uh-oh…"

"Don't tell me you didn't tell her the last rule Erasa," Melissa gritted through her teeth, her hand on her forehead, "Tell me you told Videl NOT to fall in love with him….."

There was a short pause that followed where only Melissa's ragged breathing and the cranks of Erasa's brain working overdrive could be heard.

"You didn't tell her, did you….."

Erasa smiled sheepishly. "I was gonna but then you called me remember!"

"Oh so now it's my fault?"

"No but don't blame me for it!"

"Well I have to blame somebody!"

"Okay but don't look at me!"

Melissa screamed in frustration before she jumped back in Erasa's bed and buried her face under the fluffy pillows. A part of her hoped Videl's tough, snappy, I-hate-boys attitude would be enough to push Gohan away, but the more sensible part of her knew his charms affected anyone, even a strong-willed girl like Videl.

She emerged from under the covers and turned to her friend. "What if she does fall for Gohan? So much lives would be ruined Erasa. Remember, even I fell for him and it took me a long time to get over him."

Erasa sat down on the bed beside her and smiled softly. "I know, but this is Videl we're talking about Melissa. She was the one who said 'I will _never ever _love a boy' in my 12th birthday party, remember?"

Melissa laughed at the memory and nodded. "You're right."

"Of course I am!" Erasa chirped brightly. "I bet you right now Videl's probably punching Gohan on the face…"

* * *

Videl stifled a moan that wanted to escape her lips so bad as Gohan yet again found a spot in her body that sent shivers down her spine. She was lying on top of Gohan, in between his legs as he placed a burning trail of hot kisses from her jaw to her the back of her neck. She was withering with pleasure but she fought desperately against it.

His hot breath on her neck made her hair stand on end and she forced herself to calm down. But it wasn't working.

"First thing you need to know is attraction Videl. Attraction is very important in great sex because it heightens all your senses," Gohan whispered huskily in her ear, his large warm hands resting on her belly. He slid them down the smooth skin of her thighs and up her delicate yet strong arms before taking both of her small hands in his.

Videl felt warm all over.

"Attraction makes your skin very sensitive when touched, it heightens your sense of smell, of feel and hear…."

Gohan tangled his long legs with Videls and shifted his weight on her so that she bent forward slightly. His hands found her shoulders and he began to slowly massage her back.

Videl bit her lip and forced another moan down her throat. Then she felt his hot lips on her shoulders, and she gasped involuntarily.

With one hand kneading her back muscles, lips latched on her soft skin, his other hand trailed lower down her back, massaging her.

'Good gods, he has talented hands,' Videl thought grudgingly, stuffing her fist in her mouth so she wouldn't make any embarrassing sounds.

He could feel her chest vibrating and he chuckled low in her ear.

"Don't fight it Videl, let it out. Sounds, voices, whispers, they're all part of the experience."

The dark orbs of Gohan's eyes glinted with mischief and he darted his tongue out. With it, he stroked, bit and licked the part on Videl's neck that sent her bucking against him, rasps and moans rolled out of her mouth freely.

'Oh kami all mighty….'

Smiling wider, he stopped all of a sudden and received an immediate groan of protest from Videl. He turned on the bed so that he was now on top of her, his muscular arms at either side of her shoulder, their noses barely brushing.

Gohan looked her in the eyes, a smirk on his lips while Videl fought tooth and nail to relax her breathing and maintain a blank face.

Knowing she wouldn't brake off first from their staring contest because she was stubborn, Gohan moved down on her body, very lightly grazing his fingers on her legs until he got to her feet.

Videl shivered. Sweat was pouring out of her. She rested back on her arms for support, but her elbows felt like jelly. She watched Gohan as he gently rubbed her legs with his large, deft hands while he blew softly against her feet, making her arms give way.

She quivered. He looked so damn erotic…

Lowering himself, Gohan lightly pressed small kisses on her ankles and made his way up, pressing moist heat on the burning sensitive skin of her inner thighs. He stopped, however, when he neared the spot she wanted him to touch the most.

'God damnit!'

"You-you okay Videl?" Gohan asked her genuinely, that caring look on his handsome face.

She wanted to scream at him. NOOOO! As much as she hated it, she was damn horny as hell…

Instead, Videl vigorously nodded her head, anything to make him continue. She would've said yes to about anything he wanted but her mouth wouldn't open.

Gohan nodded and crawled back over her, resting his head on her belly. He tasted the smooth ivory skin and silently savored the unique taste and feel of her skin under his lips. She was one sexy thing, damn hot as hell…

'Wow Gohan, you are so poetic,' he thought.

Videl's trembling body brought him back and he opened his eyes. Her head was bent back, eyes half lidded, mouth agape, her arms were shaking on her sides. She needed to support herself.

Without missing a beat, Gohan gathered her arms in his and placed it in his hair. Videl got the message and she quickly grabbed on his silky dark spikes as he continued his torture.

'How could this feel so good when he hasn't even touched my boobs or my vagina?' Videl questioned herself, biting her lip. Sure she sounded crude, but hey, no one talks properly in their head.

Deciding he paid enough attention on her belly, he moved up farther, kissing her neck and jaw until they were eye to eye before he stopped all together.

The look Videl gave Gohan made him blush and quiver at the same time. She looked like she was going to eat him up.

They stayed that way for a while, and Videl took that time to notice everything. She couldn't believe the contrast she had in comparison to him. She was small and delicate, curvaceous and soft, he was large, muscular, so perfectly defined and masculine. The feel of his weight and hard body, the smoothness and heat of his skin, oh god the friction, the sweet husky smell of his sweat, his breath on her face...he was dripping with raw sex appeal and was driving all her senses to overload.

She felt so warm, so hot, so alive!

Her hands itched to touch him, to feel his skin under her palms, to memorize every curve and crevice of muscle…

Her mouth craved to taste his flesh, his skin, his heat, his mouth…

Gohan finally moved closer, his eyes glazed with lust fixed on Videl's eyes burning with desire and passion. Lightly, he brushed his lips softly against hers, then pulled back when she responded. He smiled.

Snaking one arm under her waist, he lowered his lips again, barely scraping before once again pulling away when she tried to kiss him.

Her brows dipped in annoyance. She wanted to kiss him so bad that her insides hurt. This was torture!

Feeling her body weaken, Videl wrapped her arms around his neck, using him for support and keeping him still. Her eyes focused back on his lips, so close she could practically taste…

Gohan shook his head with a small smile. "Anxiety makes love making more intense. Refusing to give in. If you rush through with it, it won't be exciting."

Videl barely heard him but nodded anyway, her eyes still fixed on his lips as it moved when he talked. Enough with the torture already!

"K-kiss…kiss me already….damn it," she rasped desperately. She knew she was going to kill herself for this later. Videl Satan _never _begged! But this- this was inhuman torture!

Gohan chuckled and finally complied, dipping his face so he could capture her lips in a desperate kiss.

Videl was almost sent reeling to unconsciousness. Her lips quivered in his and she parted her mouth, begging for his entrance, Gohan quickly complied. The sensation of his lips and his tongue exploring her mouth sent jolts of pleasure through her body that all her hair stood on end, her toes curled and her back arched completely off the bed.

She could taste him all her life and never get tired of it…

Her whines and moans were muffled by his mouth, her arms tightened around his neck as if he was her lifeline. She lifted her entire body and pressed as much of herself against him, reveling in the way they fitted perfectly. Videl was desperate for any kind of skin contact she could get. She wanted to rub against him, stroke him, feel him all over her…to feel the hot friction of his skin against hers…

For that brief eternity, she was in heaven, and nothing was going to break that.

Suddenly, Gohan's cell phone rang on the dresser by the bed.

Their eyes popped open immediately, and the next thing Videl knew she was back lying on the bed, Gohan scrambling over to his phone, her chest heaving wildly and her cheeks were aflame.

She was literally left breathless. And her lower area, lets just say, was no longer dry…

Gohan grunted in disappointment. 'Why did you have to ring now!' He inwardly scolded his cell phone. Kissing Videl was nothing like he's ever experienced before. The way her mouth opened, the way she pressed her soft inviting body against his, the way she tasted…gosh, he'd definitely need a cold shower after this.

Relaxing his breathing, he answered. "Son Gohan."

"_Hey baby! Guess who."_

Gohan's face whitened. 'Oh my textbookcalculusphysicschemistry!' he cursed in his head, covering the mouth piece with his hand. 'Shit!'

"_Gohan, you still there?"_

He quickly composed himself and replied. "Uh- yeah, I'm still here. Kiara?"

"_Yes! Hey! Are you okay Gohan? You sound out of breath."_

He blushed and unconsciously glanced at Videl on the bed. "I'm- I'm fine. Just, ya know, got back from martial arts gym. Wh-er….where are you?"

"_I'm in Satan City, heading your way already."_

"WHAT?" Gohan couldn't keep his shock. Videl sat up on the bed.

"_Ouch hunny, no need to shout. Yeah, I'm in Satan City. How come you sound disappointed?"_

"No!" He croaked quickly. "I'm not disappointed. Just…shocked, yeah, shocked. Uhh, I gotta go, I'm- I'm- I'm in line in the- uh, the supermarket! Yeah, I'm buying…food."

He heard her laugh on the other line. _"Well, no surprise there. It's good to hear you're not starving yourself when I'm not home. I'll see you in a few then?"_

Gohan nodded wildly, but remembered she couldn't see him. "Yeah."

"_Okay then, bye baby, I love you!"_

"I love you too, bye."

Videl's eyes widened. 'What? Isn't he a bachelor?'

Gohan clipped his phone shut and turned to Videl on the bed, his handsome face ghostly white. "Uh- we got a problem. My wife is back in town and-

"Your wife?" Videl asked in disbelief. "I- I- I thought you were a bachelor!"

Now it was Gohan's turn to look at her in disbelief. "What? No, I haven't been a bachelor for quite a while now."

He dashed around the room, gathering his and Videl's clothing as he went. She on the other hand just stayed on the bed looking dumbfounded. "Uh, can you get dressed? I'm kinda in a hurry."

Videl shook her stupor. "Wait, you do this thing with many different women and you're married! And you tell us that we're supposed to tell our partners before we do this? You cheating, ungrateful hypocrite!"

Gohan's eyes widened. "Wha? Hold on, wait a minute. Your friend was the one who _made _me do this! And you are actually my first client ever since I got married. I didn't want to do this okay, but I owed Erasa a favor and she begged me with those- those damned puppy dog eyes!"

Videl pulled on her top angrily. "That doesn't change the fact that you're married! How can you possibly go through with this when you know it's wrong?"

Gohan yanked his pants up and buttoned back his shirt. "Hey, don't start judging me. And don't put the blame on me, you were the one who _needed _help!"

"Well I wouldn't have asked you if I _knew _you were married!" Videl flared, stuffing her feet in her shoes.

"What are you talking about? How was I supposed to know you didn't know? I thought everyone knew I was married!"

Videl yanked his shirt collar and glared at him fully, reaching on her tippy toes. "If it's such a surprise then I'd love to tell you this fact, THE WORLD DOES NOT REVOLVE AROUND YOU!"

Gohan almost peed his pants but instead glared back. "Tell that to the press will you? Just for once I'd wish they'd give me a moments peace, but noooooo. That's why I never let anyone take my picture. That's why no one but a trusted few know who I am!"

"Don't change the subject buster because I-

Both their cell phones rang and they froze simultaneously. They dung out their cell phone and paled. "It's my wife…"

"It's Erasa," Videl whispered.

They stared at each other for a moment before Gohan yanked her out and he slammed the door shut behind them. He fumbled with the keys, not knowing he dropped one by accident. "I- I'm gonna go. It was nice meeting you Videl."

And with that Gohan dashed down the hall, through the stairs (because he can run faster than the elevator), out the door and drove off with the squeal of tires.

Videl blinked, frozen in spot. "Weirdo," she mumbled, and was about to walk to the elevator when she saw a small golden key on the floor. She picked it up and analyzed it. It was uniquely shaped and had the letters 'GS' engraved on it.

'GS…Gohan Son. The idiot left his keys," Videl sighed and pocketed the key. She was tired and she wanted to go home. Yet at the back of her mind, she knew she was disappointed her "love making" with Gohan was cut short…

* * *

And we are done! For now….hehehhe! Okay you guys, time to review!

Once again, I'm going to say that this story will be "**M" **by the next update. I don't want to get booted out of So look for this in the M section!

**To everyone who reviewed, thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry I took so long, I've been really busy! Good news, I already have the next chappy after this written, I just have to type it so the next update won't be that long. But before you begin reading, maybe you might want to read the last chapter again just to refresh your memory. Once again, sorry!

**Miss-apple-dbz: **I'm sorry for the confusion, the kids are actually the driver's kids, not Gohan's or Kiara's. It's just that Kiara is the perfect woman (as much as all of you hate it, mwuahahhaha) and she's close to the lives of her staff so she knows her driver's kids. Thanks for reviewing!

**Princess Yente: **Sure I'll send it, just leave me his email on a review and I'd be happy to send it. Thanks for reviewing!

**To all my other reviewers: **THANK YOU very much! Each one of you is very much appreciated! Here, I'll give you all a cookie, but only take one okay?

Disclaimer: Gosh, I still don't own anything…

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Oh yeah, that feels so good….you like this baby?"

Videl merely nodded her head, their bed creaked noisily as Dean did his thing. While he was intensely focused on her, Videl's mind on the other hand was somewhere else entirely.

Or should I say, someone else…

"I'm almost there, I can feel- ugh- it, moan baby…."

Before any control could be mustered, she accidentally complied. "Oh Gohan…," rolled sensuously out of her lips.

Too bad she moaned the wrong name…

The creaking quickly stopped and Dean looked down at her, bewildered. "What?"

She stiffened instantly like a cornered deer and her mind quickly raced for an explanation. 'Think of something Videl! Think of something smart to say,' her mind screamed, mentally slapping herself.

Dean frowned at her, his eyes boring heavily on her head.

'Okay, it doesn't have to be smart! Just say anything! Anything at all!' Videl began to sweat in buckets.

"Videl, what did you just say?" he growled out, teeth gnashing.

'Say something you idiot! Words! Come on it's not that hard!' Videl bit her lip and gulped. "I-I said Go-on? Yeah, I said go on….er….baby."

Dean's frown vanished and he smiled brightly. "Oh, for a second there I thought you said- nevermind."

_That was close…_

* * *

"Hmmm….oh Gohan- OH! Yes, that's the spot….hrrrrmmmmm….ughhh yeah"

Kiara leaned back on her elbows, her eyes closed and her mouth hanging open as Gohan worked his magic down below. His fingers went to overdrive and he bit his lip, running his thumb against the balls of her feet, making her shake with pleasure.

Damn was he a good foot massager! (a/n: what did you think he was doing?)

But hard as he try, Videl's face would replace his wife's every so often until it would be Videl and not Kiara in the room with him.

What the hell was in his drink?

* * *

Videl stormed through the door of her office and slammed it shut behind her. Without checking to see if anyone else was in her room, she screamed her frustration.

Erasa and Melissa, who were both sitting by her desk in mid-sip of their early morning coffee stared at her, glanced at each other, then offered their drink.

"Here sweetie take my coffee. Kami knows you need it more than me," Melissa said as she guided the stressed party planner to her seat behind the big desk.

Videl grabbed the offered hot drink, downed it, turned to Erasa's coffee, yanked it from her and drank that one just as fast. She slammed the empty cups back on her desk and glared at her friends with bloodshot eyes. "I don't drink coffee…."

Melissa and Erasa stared at each other, then back at Videl. "Well, you do now."

"It's a surprise you survived without caffeine for so long," Erasa added with a bubbly smile.

Videl frowned at her and buried her face in her hands.

Melissa rubbed her back gently. "Videl, talk to us. What's wrong?"

"Nninghpn," came her muffled reply.

"It can't be _nothing _if you're this upset del," Erasa argued.

"Igmphnutapfet."

"What do you mean _you're not upset_? It's not even 9:10 and you finished two cups of decaf ," said Melissa.

Videl moaned weakly in her hands. "Igtmsjafstdat…meantdeinadfsexwyafpmstertay!"

Erasa frowned. "Uhm, hunny, you're gonna have to say that again."

"It's just that, me and Dean had sex yesterday when he got back from his trip from Found Angeles!" Videl wailed pathetically, pulling away from her hands.

"So? Engaged couples do that Videl. It's normal."

"No! That's not it Mel," Videl turned to Erasa, "When we were at it I accidentally said his name…."

Erasa frowned, twisting a strand of her beautiful golden hair around her finger. "I don't get it….so what if you moaned Dean's name?"

Videl groaned and shook her head, biting her lip. "No, not Dean's name, _his _name!"

Melissa slapped her forehead, Erasa's eyes widened.

"I don't believe this, you said Gohan's name?" Melissa questioned in shock.

Videl turned to Melissa in disbelief, her eyes wide, then rounded up to Erasa with anger. "You told her I went to Gohan!"

The blonde shrunk in her seat. "I couldn't resist! She kept saying my name and you know how much that annoys me. Besides, she already knows who Gohan is."

Videl gaped at Melissa. "You know Gohan is-

"- Dr. G-spot, yes, I know," the red head finished.

Questions swam in Videl's head. As if Melissa had read her mind, she continued to say, "I needed his…..services years ago….before he got married."

Videl slammed her forehead on her desk. "I can't stop thinking about the stupid dork. I've tried everything! I tried to work out in the gym, watching chick-flicks, which by the way was excruciating. I did anything and everything to distract my mind BUT HE JUST WON'T GO AWAY!"

Erasa and Melissa each held onto objects that rattled on top of Videl's desk from the force of her vocal chords to prevent them from falling.

The red head glared at the blonde accusingly, mouthing _this is all YOUR fault, _then back at Videl. "Videl, don't stress about it. I went through the same thing. I was so obsessed with him that I lost every dignity I had. Don't let that happen to you. Fight it Videl! You're a strong girl!"

Videl shook her head roughly. "But how? I've been trying really really hard already!"

Erasa seemed to have an answer to that. "Easy, go out on dates with other men! That's what I do."

Melissa fell back on her chair, Videl frowned at her friend. "You're joking, right? I can't go on dates! I'm engaged for kami's sake!"

Erasa shrugged her shoulders. "So? You just had an intimate encounter with Gohan. What could be more erotically immoral than that?"

Videl slammed her head back down. "And how is this supposed to help me?"

"Well duh! With all those single men out there, one of them is bound to distract you for a while until this infatuation of yours dies down," Erasa explained.

Melissa, who had just gotten back up on her seat, fell back again. "Intimate encounter? Infatuation? Wow, have you been reading the dictionary lately Erasa?"

The blonde ignored her. "So Videl, what do you say?"

**Inside Videl's head….**

'Ugh, should I do this?'

'Of course not! Don't listen to another one of Erasa's ideas, its what got you into this mess in the first place!'

'But she means well! Give it a shot, it makes sense you know….'

'Someone out there is bound to be better than him…'

'And besides….Dean's not going to know…'

**Back to the outside world…**

It took a moment for Videl to reply. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

Erasa squealed in delight. "This'll be so great! We can do this in one of the parties you're planning Videl."

Her head shot up. Videl quickly shuffled through some files that were on her desk. "Which reminds me, I've got to get to work on the Cortier's party this weekend."

"The Cortier's are throwing a party? Great! We can find dates there!"

"Oh no Erasa, I will not mix business with pleasure. It's against the rules," Videl snapped, her fingers fiddling with her pen.

Melissa eyes her fidgeting figner.

"Fine, I'll just set you up with as much humans with dicks as possible," Erasa replied, her tongue out childishly."

Videl didn't even reply as she continued to fiddle with her pen. Erasa and Melissa glanced at each other knowingly. Videl only fidgeted with her pen when she was agitated or was very eager to say something.

"So, Videl, how was Gohan?"

She stopped playing with her pen, sighed, bit her lip, then smiled sheepishly. "Gods was he great…."

* * *

Gohan groaned and slumped on an empty stool, his hands on auto mode as it snatched the cereal box, milk carton and a bucket. He emptied the entire cereal box and the milk in the bucket, and with a small spoon he stirred it lazily.

Just then Goten entered the kitchen, fully clothed with a Ralph Lauren expensive polo and comfy stylish shorts, shades in his pocket, a big smile on his face. He strolled beside his big brother and heartily patted his back. "Hey there big bro! Nice day it's gonna be."

Gohan glared at him silently before stuffing his face with a bowl full of cereal. "I don't know how you can be this cheerful in the morning. I should have you arrested."

Goten laughed and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket. "What can I say? I'm a morning person. So, where's your wife?"

Gohan paused his eating to look up at him. "How'd you know she was back?"

"Oh please, I could hear her moaning your name all the way to my pad," Goten answered sourly, taking a big chunk from the fruit in his hand."

"It was just a foot massage."

"Uh-huh, sure bro."

Gohan groaned and put his spoon down in the bucket, a more serious expression on his face. "Hey Goten, I've got a problem."

The youngest Son sat down, brows raised. "I'm not Dr. Phil but I'll listen."

"Yeah, I- I kinda…….had another," Gohan scratched the back of his head shamefully, "…client."

Goten's apple fell from his hand. "W-what?"

Gohan ignored the question. "And now I can't stop thinking about her. I've tried everything! The gym for a workout, the Jacuzzi, a massage- nothing worked! I can't stop thinking about the look of pleasure in her face when-

"Woah there! No need for details!" Goten quickly howled, waving his hands.

"It's just that, Goten, You're the playboy of the century. You've slept with a lot of women-

Goten interrupted " and I've always left them wanting mor-

Before he could finish, Gohan stuffed a banana in his mouth and continued to speak as if he was never interrupted in the first place. "How do you sleep with someone without seeing someone else's face? How do you forget about the previous girl?"

Gohan was now rubbing the back of his calves, something he did when he was embarrassed.

Goten seemed to think about it for a while before he unplugged his mouth of the yellow fruit. "You know what bro, let's go play some ball. You just need to relax and distract yourself."

The oldest Son frowned at a loss. "How is playing ball going to help me?"

"Because when you play with me, you need to focus all your attention on the game if you don't want to get your ass whooped," Goten replied smugly, grabbing the basket ball from under the table and spinning it on his finger.

Gohan chuckled, grabbed the bottom of Goten's shirt and lifted it up and over his head, ignoring his little brother's whimpers of protest, snatched the ball with his other hand and headed for the court just outside his penthouse. "Sure thing little bro, let a real man show you how to play the game."

Goten growled and fixed his shirt. " Oh please, I play better than you in any court and in any bed, anytime."

Gohan laughed and smirked brotherly. "Let's just fill holes already."

* * *

Yes, I know, very VERY short, but I have the other half written I'll just have to type it so don't fret! I can't reveal what I'm going to do next, but I can tell you it's going to be a lot of fun!

Until next time! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry for the super long wait…but here it is! THANK YOU SO MUCH for your reviews you guys, and please don't stop! According to the review count, my reviews have been going down, I hope I'm not loosing you guys….Please hang in there!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

****

Date #1: Bobby Machoman

Physical description: bulky built, tanned skin, shaved head, blue eyes

Occupation: DA

Location of date: McDonalds

(Videl's thoughts _italics)_

_Hmm..he looks soo….big and bulky. He's muscular…maybe too muscular. And he eats like a pic.._

Her eyes twitched when a piece of Bobby's fries flew to her plate as he attacked his food with no remorse.

_But still, I have to give him a chance. He's a DA, wow, never would've guessed…_

She cleared her throat and smiled in a friendly manner. When he showed no signs of stopping she cleared her throat again. It took her three more times before she finally got his attention.

"So Bobby, you're a DA? That's very impressive. There aren't a lot of good Defense Attorneys out there."

Bobby stared at her blankly, as if his mind was still trying to process what she had said. Then he smiled. "Oh, uh-no. I'm not a De-er, Defense Attorney? I work for the DA, you know, the Drainage Association. I mainly clean sewers and stuff.

Videl's face fell. "I'm sorry, I thought- never mind."

_Next…_

Date# 2: Brian Brainius

Phys. Des.: messy blonde hair, thick framed glasses, pale skin, scrawny build.

Occupation: Computer Programmer

Location of Date: Italian Restaurant

_Ehhhh, yikes. Definitely not a looker. I mean, his shirt buttoned all the way up cannot be comfortable…_

She watched Brian curiously. He kept fiddling with that pocket computer organizer of his.

_Come on Videl…don't be shallow. Just because he doesn't exactly look like a superstar doesn't mean he's not a nice guy…_

"So Brian, what is that thing you keep using?"

His brown eyes brightened up behind the thick-framed glasses. "Oh, this? It's my organizer. I like to keep everything in my life neat and organized."

Videl smiled. "Something we have in common. Tell me about it."

"It's actually my very own personalized PCO version Avo1 with direct uplink and customized screen. This baby's motherboard is built with…..blah blah blah"

Videl sighed and covered her face. _Next!_

Date #3: Narcissus Allaboutmetus

Phys. Des.: Long blonde hair, handsome face, blue eyes, medium built

Occupation: Male Model

Location of Date: Mexican Restaurant

_Finally, someone who actually looks good. And dresses well too. But he keeps looking at his reflection on his plate…_

"You know, Videl, I don't look this good all the time. Well-no, actually I do, hahahhaha. But it's hard to maintain this image, as easy as it may seem to you. It takes hours and hours of preparation everyday in the morning. Plus you have to know what looks good on you. I look good in anything-but, that's besides the point isn't it? Hahahha! I guess what I'm trying to say is it takes dedication to look this good. Wait, dedication and natural good looks like mine are actually what you really need. Oh there I go again, straying off topic. Like I was saying- what was I saying? Oh yes, I was talking about dedication. Like I said, I'm a dedicated man. Which is good, if you ask me. I mean, you should be looking for a dedicated man like myself. And I'm handsome."

It took all of Videl's self-restraint not to jump at him and pull all his pretty hair out one fist at a time.

_And I thought I was shallow…_

Videl raised her hand. "Check please."

Date#4: Lorky Veryshyman

Phys. Des.: Tidy brown hair, decent looking, fairly built

Occupation: Banker

Location of Date: Japanese Restaurant

_He looks fine…dresses fine…hmmm…let's see what's wrong with this one. He's been awfully quiet_

Videl raised her eyebrow. Lorky kept shifting in his seat, fingering his tie and starring at something on the table. And not to mention he was sweating like a fat guy…

Videl grew concerned. "Hey, are you ok-

But the moment she spoke, Lorky squealed in surprise and fell back on his chair.

Videl growled and got to her feet, slamming her fist on the table. "That's it! I'm tired, I'm done, I can't go on!" She threw a wad of cash on the table and stormed off out the restaurant.

Lorky got to his feet a moment later and brushed himself. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

(-)(-)

* * *

A black hummer arrived in front of Royal Son with an entourage of body guards surrounding it. Gohan stepped out of the hummer dressed in sweats, followed by a bald man dressed like the secret service, complete with dark shades. After him came more muscle bound bone heads.

"James, I don't need this much protection. I told you I can take care of myself," Gohan said to the bald man, waving with a friendly smile to the bellboy who opened the door for him.

James shook his head, glaring at anyone who got too close to Gohan. "Yes sir, but we are paid to keep you safe from danger."

"But I'm not in any danger. Why would I be?" Gohan greeted the numerous guests and employees in his hotel, all of which who either bowed or greeted back.

They entered the elevator, Gohan in the middle with six men in black suits surrounding him.

"Well you are one of the riches men alive, as well as one of the most influencial."

"But is all this really necessary?"

"Of course. Why with all the dangerous activities you participate in it's a wonder you're still-

"James, I was just jogging around the park. You didn't need to send an entire flock to pick me up. Heck, I could've jogged home."

The elevator stopped and they all stepped out.

"Sir, that's 16 miles."

Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "How do you think I got to the park if I didn't take the car?"

James sweat dropped. "Yes sir but-

"No buts," Gohan interrupted. "Now I want you and those other MIBs to take a leave. Have some free time for yourself."

"But I-

"Ah- I said no buts. Now go, I order it."

James hesitated, but left with a smile, bringing his friends too. "Thank you sir."

Once Gohan was by himself, he chuckled. _People these days_. Reaching inside his pockets, he suddenly realized that his keys were missing. His eyes widened.

"Oh great, just when I need James he's not here."

With a sigh, he used his hands to feel the door for a small button. Pressing it, a keypad slid out from the wall by his side.

Gohan punched in a six digit code and the door opened. "Maybe a shower will do me good."

* * *

(-)(-)

* * *

Videl stomped down the street on her expensive, painful heels, cursing all the male species out loud.

She continued her rampage down the street, passing by restaurants, stores, shops, the Royal Son Hotel, the Laundromat, wait a minute….

She stopped and walked back, looking up at the enormous most luxurious hotel in the country.

Which happens to be owned by the dork who's been occupying Videl's mind every damn second!

She slapped herself shamefully. This is so unbelievable! How could she, Videl Satan, be so caught up about some guy?

As much as her mind kept refusing it, she's been dying for an excuse to see him again. If only there was someway she could bump into him or something. Maybe she could check in the hotel….no that's stupid and too obvious. Why would she check in a hotel that's just a few minutes away from her house?

Then it clicked. _His keys! I can go up there and give it back to him! That's it! _She smiled proudly at herself._ Videl girl you are such a genius. _

* * *

(-)(-)

* * *

Gohan pulled his shirt off and entered the big bathroom, walking barefooted on the cold tiles. After mixing the water for his shower, he stripped off the rest of his clothes and stepped inside the warm spray of water.

_Hopefully this will relax me_

* * *

(-)(-)

* * *

Ding dong!

Videl rang the doorbell for the umpthteenth time but still no one answered. Maybe no one's home…

_I should probably just come another time…_

Videl was about to leave when a thought came to her mind.

She had keys to his penthouse. Hmmmm…..

_NO! That's wrong Videl. It's against the law! _Videl bit her lip. She's just going to look around…

It's not like she was going to steal anything. Since when has looking around ever been considered a crime?

_Besides, you can say you were just trying to return the keys if you get caught._ Videl nodded to herself with a smile_. Just a quick peek. No harm could possibly come out from this._

* * *

(-)(-)

* * *

A black limousine stopped by in front of the grand hotel. Kiara and Goten stepped out of the car, bags and bags full of expensive clothes with them.

"Kiara, why do you need this much baby clothes?" Goten asked, his eyes wide. "Oh no, don't tell me you're pregnant! Oh no! Are you having quadruplets or something!"

"Goten don't be silly. Those are for the babies in poor countries without clothes." Kiara explained, removing her big black sunglasses.

They made their way to the elevator.

"I don't think babies need expensive clothes like these."

Kiara frowned at him. "Goten, most of these babies live with newspapers as clothes. They need these, trust me."

The youngest Son smiled cheekily. "My brother might get the wrong idea from this."

"What do you mean?"

"He might think you're trying to tell him you want to have billions of babies with h-

SMACK!

"OUCH!"

* * *

(-)(-)

* * *

Gohan shut the water off and stepped out of the misty shower, a flimsy towel wrapped around his waste. He wiped the mirror with his hands and grabbed the shaving cream. Time for some male grooming…

* * *

(-)(-)

* * *

Videl swung the door open and stared in awe. She'd been here before but the place was just so luxurious and beautiful. Everything looked so neat and brand new.

Quietly shutting the door behind her, Videl tiptoed to where she thought the master's bedroom would be.

She silently pushed the door open and gaped at the sight before her. There must've been twenty tall shelves in the room, each holding about a thousand books. From fictional to non-fictional, from twelve different dictionaries of different languages to the latest encyclopedia, every possible work of literature was there.

Videl couldn't believe her eyes. _Please don't tell me Gohan is charming, handsome AND smart. This guy CAN NOT be perfect!_

She closed the door and opened the next.

* * *

(-)(-)

* * *

Gohan washed and dried his face clean. He smiled at his reflection and went out of the washroom and into his bedroom, fishing out some clothes in his dresser.

He picked out black boxers, navy sweat pants and a white muscle-top. With the clothes in hand, he went back to the washroom to get changed.

* * *

(-)(-)

* * *

Just as Gohan left the bedroom, Videl entered.

She smiled. This was definitely Gohan's room. The walls were a soft beige color, abstract paintings decorating them. A big bed with cream colored silk sheets and puffy pillows were placed at the far side of the room over Persian carpeted floor. All the furniture, the lighting and decorations looked brand new and very expensive.

But that's not what made her smile. Videl closed the door behind her and jumped on the soft bed like a little kid. She was quickly overwhelmed by his essence, his scent made her entire body quiver. He smelled so good…like fresh breeze and cinnamon, with a hint of his own sweet scent.

Videl buried her face in his pillow and grinned. She could sit here smelling his pillow all day.

She wanted to squeal like a love-struck school girl but she had more dignity than that. Pulling the covers over her head, she sighed with content.

Now the only one missing was Gohan…

* * *

(-)(-)

* * *

Kiara slipped her keys in and opened the door, stepping aside to let Goten in. "Just put the bags by the couch Goten, thanks. I'll just go find my husband."

Goten shook his head with a laugh. " Alright."

* * *

(-)(-)

* * *

Gohan was pulling his muscle-top on when he heard his bed creak. He smiled. _Kiara must be home…_

Stepping out of the washroom quietly, he spotted her under the covers. (a/n: Uh-ohh ) Smiling like a predator, he quietly creeped to the bed before he pounced on her.

"Hey baby!"

Videl pulled the cover's down…

Their eyes met…

Their eyes widened…

"GOHAN?"

"VIDEL?"

But before they could do anything else, they heard the doorknob to the room twist and the door creaked open…

Oh crap.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Sooooooo happy now? lol. My next update will come, but the date is not definite. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Nope, you're not dreaming…nor are you high on anything, and yes you are sober. This is an actual update. I know! It's been ages. But once again I update on inspiration because if not my writing goes horrible.

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**

I'm really glad you guys like this! I didn't know I would get this much good feedback.

Anyways, without further delay, here goes!

* * *

Acting on instinct alone Gohan's arm shot out, palm facing the door. Under normal circumstances he would never have shown his…abilities…in front of anyone that wasn't his family but this was a – special situation.

For some reason unknown to Videl, whoever was on the other side couldn't get through, as if something was keeping the door closed. She would have pondered more on the subject if she wasn't pinned under the body of a certain male species. Being this close to him alone was sending alarms and sirens screaming in her body.

"Quick, Videl, in the closet!"

Her eyes snapped up at him. CLOSET? Was he serious?

"Hell no I'm-

"Right, for sure she'll check there," Gohan stuttered, frowning as his mind tried to formulate any possible way to get him out of this predicament, arm still outstretched. "Okay, under the bed."

Videl's mouth fell open. He must be crazy. "WHAT?"

But before Videl could protest properly, she found herself pushed off the mattress then shoved under the bed, her hair somehow made its way in her mouth, heart pounding against her ears.

"Goten! The door is stu- umph! Woops," Kiara stumbled in the room when the door unexpectedly gave way. She gathered herself together and looked up with a frown, her eyes landing on Gohan.

"Gohan? Honey, what happened to the door?"

"Good question," Videl mumbled quietly to herself. She could hear herself hyperventilating under the bed.

Our favorite demi-saiyan had his hand at the back of his head; one foot scratching the calves of the other, and a chuckle was seeping out from his mouth. "Ah, good question…I don't really…uhh..know."

A polished eyebrow rose. "Gohan, you're scratching your calves and giving me that goofy grin. I know you're hiding something now what is it?"

Without thinking about it Gohan stepped up to Kiara and planted a kiss on her lips. "I – uhh I missed you."

That's what he always did when he wanted to avoid a conversation and couldn't talk himself out of it. Maybe it would work this time.

She gave him a calculating look, and for a moment Gohan felt his pounding heart plummet to the floor, until his wife smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you too boo."

Videl almost gagged on her hair.

"Did you hear that?"

"Ah! NO! I mean," Gohan discreetly kicked one of the throw pillows scattered on the floor towards Videl. "Probably just a rat…"

Kiara stared at him.

"Or a cat…choking on a hairball"

Her look became even more suspicious.

"Want to go take a bath?" Gohan sighed desperately. This lying thing was hard work.

"Not really-

"Together?"

Her eyes lit up like a bulb. "Okay! I'll go get the water ready."

* * *

(-)(-)

* * *

Somewhere up in the lookout where a certain Guardian of the Earth was enjoying his latest torture-Gohan scheme, chocked on his margarita and fell face first on the tiled floor. He was sure he had made Kiara smarter than this…..

* * *

(-)(-)

* * *

Gohan scratched his head naively at his wife's sudden excitement as she literally pranced to the bathroom. Women were so hard to understand.

As soon as she was out of the room, Videl pulled herself from underneath the bed, glaring at the hand Gohan offered her. "Okay, now I'm sore…"

"Well you have to get out of here before my wife sees you."

"Why? It's not like we did anything Gohan."

He stared at her, dumbfounded. "Are you insane Videl? You're in my bedroom. And what's worse, you were in my bed!" Realization suddenly hit him. "Wait a minute, what WERE you doing in my bed? And how'd you get in?"

A hot blush tainted Videl's cheeks. "Well I was trying to give you you're keys back! You dropped them when you left in a hurry that time when we…" she licked her lips. "…yeah I'll be going now."

Gohan grabbed her by the arm, a playful smirk on his lips. Ohh he looked so sexy…Videl slapped herself mentally.

"That doesn't explain how you ended in my bedroom, much less my bed Videl."

Time to get desperate. Her hands landed on her hips, striking her famous intimidating pose. No man, animal or thing has ever stood their ground against her intimidating pose. "I – got lost."

"You…got lost…" He smiled knowingly.

Videl would have beaten herself if Gohan wasn't standing in front of her. But she kept her chin high. "Yes, I got lost." Maybe if she said it with more assertion it wouldn't sound as stupid…

"Gohan! Sweetheart the water's ready!"

The taunting grin on his handsome face was completely wiped off. Oh yes, wife in the bathroom. Right…

"I'm – Be right there!" Gohan yelled back, quickly nudging Videl out the door. But Dende was against him that faithful day for just at the precise moment Goten stepped in the room, blocking the way unintentionally.

* * *

(-)(-)

* * *

Standing on the edge of the lookout was Dende, fingers pointed towards earth, laughing like a maniac. "Take that Gohan! Bwahahahhahah!"

Behind the deranged guardian was Mr. Popo, who sighed and rubbed his face with both hands. He shouldn't have given Dende that margarita. One would assume a green alien would have strong alcohol tolerance…

* * *

(-)(-)

* * *

"Hey bro do you mind if I…" Goten's eyes widened at the sight of this unknown attractive lady being pushed out of the room by his panicking older brother.

To make matters worse, Kiara stepped out of the washroom and into the bedroom, a towel wrapped around her body. "What's taking so long Go-

Gohan and Videl immediately went rigid like statues.

The room got painfully quiet.

They were caught.

Later that day, a certain green alien will be nailed to a cross and hung by Gohan's bedpost.

* * *

(-)(-)

* * *

Too bad the guardian of the earth hadn't heard the threat for he was passed out on the floor, drool dripping from his open mouth, an empty glass clutched in one hand. For a second Mr. Popo considered helping Dende out, but decided against it. He was getting tired of the annoying Namek anyway. Besides, he wouldn't want Gohan on his butt.

* * *

(-)(-)

* * *

Kiara's arms crossed on her chest, her eyes glinting with murderous intent. "Gohan… Who's you're friend over there?"

Gohan turned to Videl, who was already staring at him with wide eyes.

Okay, miracle, anytime now.

In a rare burst of quick thinking, Goten wrapped his arm around Videl's shoulder. "Oh sorry K, she's with me."

The two snapped their heads to the youngest demi-saiyan.

Gohan managed to speak first, chuckling nervously. "Goten, you little player you, another one huh?" He patted his brother on the back. He'd have to buy him something really expensive later on.

Videl glared at Gohan but decided this wasn't the time to argue. She wrapped her arm around Goten's waist, playing along. "Sorry, I was looking for the washroom."

Kiara, on the other hand, seemed unconvinced. "Really now. Hey Goten, what's her name? I said Goten, don't open your mouth Gohan."

Another awkward silence.

Goten laughed and scratched his head a minute later. "Come on Kiara, you know me. I can barely keep names with all the girls I've had."

"You're right Goten," Gohan quickly added. "Say, what may your name be miss?"

He extended his hand. Videl hesitated for a moment, then accepted gingerly. "Satan Videl."

"Satan Videl, sounds a lot like Devil doesn't it?"

Videl dug her nails into Gohan's hand, her eyes narrowing. "Yes, it does…what can I say, goes with my personality sometimes."

No kidding. He winced and pulled back, turning to his wife. "Ah, this is my…lovely wife, Son Kiara, I'm Son Gohan…"

Videl pretended to be interested.

"And I'm Son Goten," Goten cut in. "But you already knew that. Now, can we go eat I'm starving."

"Yes, let's go eat." Kiara made her way to her husband, wrapping her arms around him possessively then turning to Videl. As if she was dangling a piece of meat in front of her. "I imagine you'll be joining us Videl?"

Oh boy…

Gohan faltered. "Ahh, haha…she'd love to but she can't because-

"Actually," Videl cut in, her heated glare aimed directly at Kiara. "I'd love to. I suddenly have a big appetite for some…meat."

"I see. I myself am a vegetarian, except for some very rare delicacies." Kiara took Gohan's hand and kissed it, staring at her husband's face with a smile.

Videl surprised herself when a growl made its way to her throat. "I don't eat green…I guess that makes me a carnivore then."

Gohan laughed nervously. What the hell was going on? "We can order both, no problem."

"Great." Kiara turned to Videl with a big smile. "I can't wait to hear about how you and Goten met."

Goten grinned. "Sounds good. Gohan?"

Gohan swallowed the lump in his throat. "Y-yeah, uhh…swell."

* * *

That's it for now! Again, sorry for the long wait. I'm updating once inspiration hits so there's no telling when that will be, sorry. And I'm also working on a new fic, Dragonball again! I recently decided to watch DBZGT, against my better judgment, and I got really ticked off with how the story and the characters went. So, I'm writing my own!

Watch out for it!


End file.
